


Sterek RP Archive

by sydster999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Each chapter is a different rp, I did these on Omegle tbh, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydster999/pseuds/sydster999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me if you co-wrote!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! You and the stranger both like sterek.

You: Happy birthday, Stiles. DH

Stranger: Hey, thanks. SS

You: Just don't buy cigarettes. Not even as a metaphor. DH

Stranger: You read it? SS

You: Yes, and I regretted it instantly. DH

Stranger: Oh come on. It was beautiful, man! SS

You: Do you know how long I cried? Too long, Stiles. DH

Stranger: Hmm, I guess I should apologize then. SS

Stranger: I'm not going to, but I probably should. SS

You: Figures. DH

You: Any birthday plans? DH

Stranger: Not yet. Scott probably has something up his sleeve. Got new tires from my dad, but he's got to work late tonight. SS

You: Would you be angry if I infiltrated your house and made you birthday cocoa? DH

Stranger: You'd make me birthday cocoa? SS

You: Mostly because I could make some for myself as well. DH

You: Birthdays are important, Stiles. DH

Stranger: Oh. Well. SS

Stranger: I guess I wouldn't be too angry. SS

You: I'll be over in five. DH

Stranger: Okay :) SS

You: Stiles, birthdays let us reflect back on all the shit life's thrown our way and celebrate surviving it all. DH

You: I have every ingredient except a candle. Find one while I drive over? DH

Stranger: Why the hell do you need a candle to make hot chocolate? SS You: It's not hot chocolate. It's birthday cocoa. Completely different. You'll see. DH

Stranger: Right, fine. I'll find a candle. SS You: Good. Birthdays are important. Stiles, birthdays let us reflect back on all the shit life's thrown our way and celebrate surviving it all. DH

Stranger: I never pegged you as a birthday kind of guy. SS

You: My family loved birthdays. We didn't have birthdays, we had birth-weeks, where we all had to be nice to that person for an entire week and then we had to give them stuff. We were very holiday-oriented, we were always celebrating something. DH

Stranger: Oh. Well, that's nice. SS

You: Yeah. It is. DH

Stranger: When's your birthday? SS

You: July 17th. DH

Stranger: Okay. I'll keep it in mind. SS

You: Seriously? DH

Stranger: Yeah? Why, you don't believe me? SS

You: No, I do, just. Yeah. That's nice. I've kind of missed people actually keeping track of stuff like that. DH

Stranger: I feel like I should have known that... Sorry I didn't. But I will remember it. SS

You: It's okay. DH

You: I'm at the door. DH

Stranger: Not really though. SS

Stranger: Door's open. SS

You: Derek smiled and closed the door behind himself, carrying the grocery bag full of ingredients and Stiles' present with him. "Hey."

Stranger: "Hey" Stiles said with a smile, looking up from looking in his kitchen drawer, finally finding a candle that wasn't just a stub of wax.

You: "You aren't allowed to laugh at your present because it was an amazing movie, alright?" Derek blushed, setting the bag down on the counter.

Stranger: Stiles narrowed his eyes and then slid the candle toward Derek before taking the present and shaking it softly. "What movie?" he asked, starting to unwrap the box.

You: "Frozen," Derek admitted, hiding his face in his hands.

Stranger: Stiles bit his lip hard so that he wouldn't laugh, and then opened the present, smiling widely. "I love it" he said, nodding and holding it up to his chest.

You: "I meant to pass it off as a gag gift if you had to open it in front of people, but I decided to be honest."

Stranger: "Well, I love it" Stiles repeated, setting it down and holding himself back from hugging Derek. "So... about that birthday cocoa. I'm still waiting for the explanation of the candle."

You: Derek started taking things out of the bag. "Well, it's basically.. You use bowls you can put in the microwave and make brownies with cocoa mix and milk and eggs."

Stranger: "Oh my god" Stiles said, looking up at Derek's face after watching him pull all of the stuff out of his bag. "That it the best thing that I've ever heard of. It's brilliant!" he said with a soft laugh.

You: "There were thirteen of us in one house and nine of us had werewolf-sized appetites, even the little ones. This was fast and easy and cheap and it kept us from having to make a million batches on a pan that wouldn't fit in the dish washer," Derek explained.

You: ((Jsyk i have seen none of s3b yet so this is probably not realistic at all))

Stranger: Stiles listened to Derek's explanation, the smile set on his face the entire time. It was nice that Derek was so much more open about his family now a days. "Well, I think it's brilliant" he repeated, walking a little closer to where Derek was standing, looking at the supplies he brought. "And... thank you."

You: Derek stopped himself. "Yeah." Derek glanced over Stiles' lips and shook himself inwardly. "Hand me a few bowls? I'll make an extra for your dad with Splenda instead of sugar and we can leave it in the fridge for him."

Stranger: Stiles couldn't help himself at that point and flung himself toward Derek, wrapping his arms around his neck for a moment before pulling away with a blush. He cleared his throat and turned to grab Derek a few bowls. "That's a great idea" he said, nodding to himself.

You: Derek stood frozen in place for a few seconds before coming to from his stupor and getting the ingredients ready on auto-pilot.

Stranger: Stiles turned back when his face stopped feeling so hot. He put the bowls down and then pulled himself up on the counter and watched Derek mess around with things. "Can I help with anything?"

You: "You can go grab your laptop and queue something up on Netflix," Derek suggested. Stranger: "Right. Okay" Derek said with a nod. He turned away and walked upstairs to grab his computer and then headed back down. He sat on the couch and pulled up a few options and then looked in on Derek and watched him work for a moment.

You: "I will not argue with anything Marvel, I'm trying to get emotionally ready for the Black Widow movie," Derek commented, placing the first bowl in the microwave. You: "I will not argue with anything Marvel, I'm trying to get emotionally ready for the Black Widow movie," Derek commented, placing the first bowl in the microwave.

Stranger: Stiles laughed softly and pulled up Captain America. But only because Derek mentioned the Black Widow movie, not because of how the man looked in his costume. "Sounds like a plan." You: "Good." Derek smiled, setting one bowl in the fridge and bringing the other two and a lighter over to where Stiles sat.

Stranger: Stiles smiled up at Derek as he walked into the living room, and then bit his lip softly as he sat down. "Greatest birthday ever" he said softly, looking at the cake. You: Derek set the bowls on the coffee table and hesitated a moment before handing the lighter to Stiles. "Could you.." He trailed off, glsncing toward the candle.

Stranger: Stiles reached out and took the lighter, not thinking about it much until he looked up at Derek's face. "You gonna sing to me?" he asked, sitting down the lighter on the table and picking up his cake, looking at it with a smile and wide eyes.

You: Derek blushed. "I'm really.. Do I have to? I was never good at this part. I.. Okay. Yeah." He cleared his throat, embaressed, and his voice began low. "Happy birthday to you..."

Stranger: "Derek" Stiles said, smiling wide and shaking his head. "You don't have to he said, reaching out and giving Derek's arm a soft squeeze. He looked down at his cake and closed his eyes, blowing out the fire that wasn't actually there, and make a wish. He opened his eyes again and looked back up with a smile.

You: "Oh, but I was going to say your real name. In Polish. Correctly. And then you were going to get angry and blush and stuff. I had that all planned out." Derek frowned.

Stranger: "Well then, all the better for me for not letting you sing it then" he said, nodding his head and grabbing the other bowl, handing it over to Derek.

You: "Happy birthday, dear Stanislaw..." Derek murmured, entirely in Polish, before digging out some brownie with his fork.

Stranger: Stiles looked up, a bite of brownie dropping back into his bowl as Derek said his name. He did blush and then looked back down, poking his food a few times, his bottom lip between his teeth.

You: "I got it right, didn't I." It wasn't a question.

Stranger: Stiles nodded his head and quickly took a bite of his brownie, smiling around the fork in his mouth. "Maybe" he mumbled with his mouth full.

You: "My major in college was language," Derek explained. "Stillinski is Polish, and Stiles reminded me of Stâs, but that wouldn't have been too hard to pronounce, so I went from there." Derek admitted.

Stranger: "You're ridiculous" Stiles said, a smile still plastered on his face. He ate a few more bites and then looked back up at him. "It's delicious. Thank you."

You: "Yeah. I am... Glad you like it." Derek grinned before taking his already finished bowl to the sink to wash it out.

Stranger: Stiles finished eating his and then walked to the kitchen and slid his into the sink. "So, you want to watch that movie then?"

You: "Yeah, sure. We staying down here? Your laptop is uh.." He pointed to the low battery sign flashing across the screen.

Stranger: "Oh" Stiles said, picking it up and nodding toward the staircase. "We can just watch it up in my room. Come on" he said, walking up the stairs.

You: Derek followed Stiles up the stairs to his bedroom.

Stranger: (Hey, I have to go. It's super late here, but I loved this!)

Your conversational partner has disconnected. Find strangers with common interests (Settings) New


	2. Polyglot and a Cow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co authored by im-an-angelwithasherlock.tumblr.com

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!  
You and the stranger both like Sterek.  
You: Me encantan tus ojos miel y la luz del sol. DH  
You: I did not mean to send that to you. DH  
Stranger: ...No hablo espanol? SS  
Stranger: Wait, who'd you mean to send it to? And since when can you speak Spanish? SS  
You: No one. I was just writing what I was thinking and it sent. DH  
You: Since third grade. DH  
You: I'm fluent. DH  
Stranger: ...Right. You do know that I'm about three seconds away from looking that up on Google Translate, right? SS  
You: Please don't. DH  
Stranger: Why not? SS  
You: Because. DH  
Stranger: Okay, that's totally not an answer. SS  
You: You'll make fun of me for "emoting". DH  
Stranger: Emoting? SS  
You: You always call me sourwolf and act like I don't have feelings, like my brain's a constant "poker face". DH  
Stranger: I don't act like you don't have feelings. You just...don't show them that often. SS  
You: No, I don't. DH  
Stranger: So you see where the poker face thing comes in. SS  
You: I can't help it. DH  
You: I've been very reserved since I was nineteen. It's instinct. DH  
Stranger: If by reserved you mean grumpy, then I've noticed. SS  
You: College professor made an example of me for wearing my heart on my sleeve, so I don't anymore. DH  
Stranger: What? College professor? Explain. SS  
You: My french teacher humiliated me in front of the entire class, three hundred people or so. I learned my lesson. DH  
Stranger: Wow. That teacher is a dick. SS  
You: His last name literally translated to "tiny brain". DH  
Stranger: Jesus. So, french and spanish, huh? SS  
You: ...I speak nineteen kanguages, read and write in twenty three, read Braille, and know British and American sign language. I also paint. DH  
Stranger: Oh my god. SS  
Stranger: Oh my /god/. SS  
You: You know who John Green is? The author? I did the original cover of Looking for Alaska. DH  
Stranger: What. SS  
Stranger: /How/? How the hell did I not know about this? Oh my god, dude. SS  
You: And the art Steve Rogers does in the first Captain America movie? Me. I was in the credits. DH  
Stranger: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat. Okay, shut up for a second. I need to process. SS  
Stranger: Why didn't you tell anyone? Literally /nobody/ in the pack knows this. SS  
You: Don't think it matters when our lives are in danger. DH  
You: I actually just sent a painting to my agent in New York. They're putting it in the Guggenheim museum. DH  
Stranger: Holy shit, man. SS  
Stranger: Meaning you're, what, a superstar? I'm friends with a superstar? SS  
You: Not a superstar. But how did you think we had so many millions? It wasn't /all/ life insurance. DH  
Stranger: I just assumed your family was really rich. SS  
You: ... I did date Chris Evans for a while, though. After the first movie. DH  
Stranger: Are you serious? SS  
You: Yeah. DH  
Stranger: No, Derek. Are you /serious/? SS  
You: One hundred percent serious. DH  
Stranger: What is my life, man. You're a superstar, millionaire polyglot who gets to date people like /Chris Evans/, while I'm some scrawny highschool kid who can't even speak two words of german /although/ I've taken german for three years. SS  
You: Saukerl, Saumensch, and Arschloch are all I've ever needed of German. DH  
Stranger: See, it must mean something that I don't even know what those words mean. SS  
You: Pig man, pig woman, and asshole. Don't use them in class. DH  
Stranger: I'm totally using them in class. SS  
Stranger: Hey, can we backtrack for a second? You know, to back when I didn't know exactly just how much you were out of my league? SS  
You: ...sure? Although, I don't think anyone's in your league. You invented your own sport or something. DH  
Stranger: Yeah, sure. I think all those languages have you a little deluded. SS  
Stranger: But anyways, I wanted to ask about the, um. The spanish. SS  
You: Okay. DH  
Stranger: So, I looked it up. SS  
You: Of course you did. DH  
Stranger: Well, you know me. Curious McCuriousity. SS  
You: That's not even a thing. DH  
Stranger: Shut up. SS  
Stranger: Anyways. You love my eyes? Is that what it said? SS  
Stranger: Something about...honey and sunlight? SS  
You: ...yeah. DH  
Stranger: I'm so confused at the moment. SS  
You: I was ranting to Siri and I said your name and it sent. And I'm sorry. DH  
Stranger: Ha. I'm just imagining you sitting there and yelling all of that at Siri. SS  
Stranger: Why are you sorry? SS  
You: Never mind. I just am. DH  
Stranger: You're sorry for complimenting me in a foreign language? SS  
You: I'm sorry because what didn't send.. DH  
Stranger: ...What? SS  
You: Te amo como la luna ama las estrellas. Lo siento. DH  
Stranger: Um. SS  
Stranger: Please explain. SS  
You: Look it up. DH  
You: That's what didn't send. DH  
Stranger: I already did, dumbass. Please explain. SS  
Stranger: Right now, preferably? I'm really, really, /really/ confused. SS  
You: What do you want me to explain? DH  
Stranger: Why you're sorry? Why you love me? Why this is probably some enormous practical joke to mess with my emotions? SS  
You: I'm sorry because I love you. And I love you because it hurts when you're angry and it hurts when you're sad. And I'm sorry, but it's not a joke. DH  
Stranger: [Delayed] You shouldn't be sorry because you love me. I'm just...really, um. Still confused. SS  
You: Mi mundo ha sido en blanco y negro, pero usted hacerme ver color. DH  
Stranger: Yo no hablo fucking espanol, hombre. I don't understand your romantic shit. SS  
You: Get a translate app. I'm better at saying how I feel in Spanish. DH  
You: Lo siento. DH  
Stranger: Yeah, and I'm better at losing my mind in english. SS  
Stranger: How is this happening? I thought you, like, /disliked/ me, or something. At least disliked me. SS  
You: Not in the least. DH  
Stranger: Apparently. Jesus. SS  
Stranger: Why me? SS  
You: Usted me distraes. Eres mi calor cuando la vida es fría. DH  
Stranger: ...Oh. Damn. SS  
You: Lo siento. DH  
Stranger: Stop apologizing. SS  
You: ¿Por qué? DH  
Stranger: /Because/. There's literally nothing to apologize for in this scenario, unless you feel bad about having feelings for me. SS  
Stranger: I'm just processing it. My entire viewpoint is being shifted right now. SS  
You: Lo siento. DH  
Stranger: Cállate. SS

Do you really love me? SS  
You: Lo siento por la confusión tú. DH  
You: Sí. DH  
Stranger: What about Chris Evans? SS  
You: Chris Evans nunca podría comparar a tu belleza. DH  
Stranger: Wow. That's saying a lot. SS  
You: Es un susurro comparado con sus palabras. DH  
Stranger: Damn, dude. Are you a poet, too? SS  
You: .....Maybe. DH  
Stranger: Hot damn. SS  
You: That was really just my poetic way of saying you never shut up, though. DH  
Stranger: Ha, ha. You're hilarious. SS  
Stranger: Well, me too. SS  
You: Tengo muchas buenas cualidades. También soy muy guapo. DH  
You: You, too, what? DH  
Stranger: Te amo, también. I love you. SS  
Stranger: Wait, did you just call yourself handsome? SS  
You: ¿Sí? DH  
Stranger: Yeah, dumbass. SS  
You: It's called sarcasm, thought you'd notice. DH  
Stranger: Nah, it's too truthful to be sarcastic. You're /muy/ guapo. SS  
You: Tú eres muy guapo, también. DH  
Stranger: Aw, don't make me blush, señor. SS  
Stranger: I might actually have to start taking Spanish after this. SS  
You: Lo haré. Te ves como una fresa. DH  
Stranger: Or le français. SS  
You: Or pay attention in german class. DH  
Stranger: Excuse me? SS  
You: I will. You look like a strawberry. DH  
Stranger: I know what you said, buttface. SS  
You: :) DH  
Stranger: Again, hilarious. SS  
Stranger: So, are we dating? SS  
You: Si lo desea, me encantaría que acariciar. DH  
Stranger: Yeah, I definitely want. I want mucho. SS  
Stranger: Yo quiero mucho? SS  
Stranger: Yo quiero /te/ mucho? SS  
Stranger: Tell me how I'm doing. SS  
You: Well, if your aim was my laughing so hard Dr Pepper came out of my nose, you're doing fabulous. DH  
Stranger: Thanks, honeybuns. SS  
You: You're doing well. DH  
Stranger: I technically said the spanish version of ILY, right? SS  
You: Yes. DH  
Stranger: Muahaha. I'm grasping the concept. SS  
You: Isn't sourwolf enough of a nickname? It's grown on me. DH  
You: No "honeybuns". Ever. I'm begging you. DH  
Stranger: Now that we're dos chicos de una vaca, we need /nicknames/. Honeybuns is rad. SS  
You: Nooo. Go back to Sourwolf. DH  
Stranger: Sorry, sweetiepie. You'll just have to deal with it. SS  
You: Wait, wait, wait, why are we in a cow? DH  
Stranger: Why do you /think/ we're in a cow? SS  
You: "Now that we're two guys in a cow". DH  
Stranger: I know what I wrote. SS  
You: But /why/ are we in a cow? DH  
Stranger: You'll just have to figure that one out yourself. SS  
You: I'm laughing so hard I can't breathe, please explain. DH  
Stranger: Nope, Mr. I-Know-19-Languages. Soy un chico en una vaca. Usted es el otro. Hacemos un buen par. SS  
Stranger: And yes, I totally just used Google Translate. SS  
You: Help me out here, this makes zero sense. Why are you in a cow? DH  
Stranger: You're also in the cow. SS  
You: But /why/? DH  
Stranger: Isn't that a question. SS  
Stranger: Hey, what do you think the pack will think about us going out? SS  
You: I don't know, I'm stuck in a cow. DH  
Stranger: I think they'll be happy. SS  
Stranger: At least, I hope they'll be happy. If they're not, you can always growl. SS  
You: Indeed I can. DH  
You: Explain the cow. DH  
Stranger: I could always just say dos chicos de una baca and it would mean the same thing. SS  
Stranger: Well, not the /same/ thing. SS  
Stranger: A rhyming thing. SS  
You: What's a roof rack? DH  
Stranger: No clue whatsoever. SS  
You: Oh. Cow over the moon! DH  
Stranger: What? SS  
You: We're over the moon? I have no clue, I'm guessing. DH  
Stranger: Well, at least it's creative. SS  
Stranger: I was actually just using the little vocabulary I know from my fourth grade spanish class and stringing together a sentence, but I like the over the moon explanation, too. SS  
You: Okay, that's nice, but explain the cow. DH  
Stranger: Why does the cow have to have meaning? SS  
You: It's an existential cow. DH  
Stranger: Cow's can't be existential. SS  
You: Why not? DH  
Stranger: Because. They're cows. SS  
You: They'd be offended that you think so lowly of them. DH  
Stranger: Well, I'll make sure to personally apologize the next time I eat a hamburger. SS  
You: Moo. DH  
Stranger: Shh. SS  
You: You love me. DH  
Stranger: I think we've established that, yup. SS  
You: :) DH  
Stranger: You love me. SS  
You: Te amo, sí. DH  
Stranger: Pftt. Stop with the spanish. Nein. SS  
Stranger: Although, that was admittedly nice spanish. SS  
You: Ich liebe dich. DH  
Stranger: Danke, buddy. SS  
You: :) DH  
Stranger: Are you always this happy? SS  
You: No. DH  
Stranger: Well, I'm glad you are now. It's a nice change. SS  
You: Du machst mich glücklich. DH  
Stranger: Aw, sourwolf speaks German. SS  
Stranger: You make me happy too, big guy. SS  
You: I told you I did. DH  
Stranger: You said nineteen languages. SS  
You: I gave you german curse words. DH  
You: Scheisse is shit. DH  
Stranger: For all I know, that could've meant seventeen african tribal languages. SS  
Stranger: Oh, danke. Again. SS  
You: I speak three. DH  
Stranger: Three what? SS  
You: African languages. DH  
Stranger: Damn, man. SS  
Stranger: Not to be mistaken with damn /the/ man, as in save the empire. SS  
Stranger: But, still. Damn. SS  
You: Swahili was the most fun. DH  
Stranger: [omg: https://www.google.com/search?q=two+guys+in+a+cow&rlz=1C1CHWA_enUS550US550&oq=two+guys+in+a+cow&aqs=chrome.0.69i59j69i57j69i60l4.2412j0j9&sourceid=chrome&es_sm=122&ie=UTF-8 ]  
Stranger: I've always wanted to learn Swahili. SS  
You: I could teach you. DH  
You: ((i know, i saw whilst trying to figure out what was going on. ;) ))  
You: ((In between laughing hysterically))  
Stranger: [i'm laughing so hard right n o w]

Hell yeah, man. Teach me Swahili. Be my own personal tutor. ;) SS  
You: I'll reward you with kisses. DH  
Stranger: Ooh, now we're getting somewhere. SS  
You: [[i told my mom you were my spanish pen pal with a horrible grasp of idioms.]]  
You: Yeah? DH  
Stranger: [hahahahahahha that's practically true]

Yeah. And I would totally suggest more R-Rated things, but considering I still have a month until my eighteenth, I don't think you'd like that very well. SS  
You: Yeah, no. Not until your birthday. DH  
Stranger: I can't wait for my birthday. SS  
You: Mm. I should get you Captain America-themed plushies. Signed by the cast. DH  
Stranger: [Delayed] Can you do that? SS  
Stranger: Can you seriously do that? Don't lie to me. SS  
You: Yep. DH  
Stranger: Oh my god, /Derek/. I will love you forever. SS  
You: You absolutely need a Bucky Bear. DH  
Stranger: There are Bucky Bears????? SS  
You: And a mini Black Widow. DH  
You: Yeah. DH  
You: And a tiny Cap for your keychain. And a Falcon. DH  
Stranger: Oh my goooooooooooood, please please please. Please. /Please/. I will /pay/ you. SS  
Stranger: Especially for the Black Widow. SS  
Stranger: She's a boss. SS  
You: You're not allowed to pay me. It's for your birthday. DH  
You: Indeed, she is. DH  
Stranger: I can pay you if I want to pay you. SS  
You: She's even better in real life. DH  
You: No, you can't. DH  
Stranger: I never said I'd pay with money. SS  
But wait, you know ScarJo? SS  
You: Yeah? She dated Laura, briefly. DH  
Stranger: Your sister is my hero. SS  
You: ...Are you insinuating you'll pay me in sex? Not objecting, just wondering. DH  
You: Maybe I'll introduce you someday. We still talk sometimes. DH  
Stranger: I'm insinuating that I'll pay you in completely consensual, hardly a payment because I want to do it so bad, sex, yes. SS  
Stranger: I hope so. SS  
You: I am not opposed to being fucked into the mattress the second you turn eighteen. DH  
Stranger: ...Okay, wow. Me either. Me definitely either. SS  
You: ...yeah? DH  
Stranger: Hell yeah. SS  
Stranger: But you have to wear your leather jacket. That thing is /wonderful/ SS  
Stranger: *.  
You: I am not wearing that while you fuck me. Absolutely not. DH  
Stranger: No, but you can totally wear it while you fuck me. SS  
You: ....oh. DH  
Stranger: Mhmm. See the picture? SS  
You: I just made an indecent noise. DH  
Stranger: I bet. SS  
Stranger: But hey, so not in the mood for sexting at the moment? I'm trying to finish my project for German. SS  
You: Right. Sorry. You want help? Or are you good? DH  
Stranger: Do you want to help? You can totally help if you want to help. SS  
Stranger: But you need to come over, since helping would mainly be glueing pictures down. SS  
You: I'll be there in five. DH  
Stranger: Fucking A. Are you sure the whole age difference thing is a problem? I mean, it's a /month/. SS  
You: Definitely a problem. You can wait. Or if you must, go.. Adjust. In the bathroom. DH  
Stranger: Fine, honeybuns. We're waiting. SS  
You: Grr. DH  
Stranger: Moo. SS  
You: I love you. DH  
Stranger: I love you too. SS  
You: Open the window. DH  
Stranger: Is it not open? Fine. /Fine/. I'll leave the comfort and happiness and warmth of laying on my bed to go and open the window. SS  
Stranger: [buuuuuuuuuuut i'm gonna go? because i'm totally not a paragrapher atm. do you have a tumblr or something? c:]  
You: ((( sydster999r.tumblr.com. Could I put this on AO3? ))  
Stranger: [hell yeah, go right ahead. just send me a link. i'm im-an-angelwithasherlock.tumblr.com :D i'll follow you! have a fab day]  
Your conversational partner has disconnected.

Find strangers with common interests (Settings)  
New

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first one I copied down and kept. I have a lot more stored up, somewhere around twenty. I'll upload them all a day at a time or so and keep rping because it's awesome. -Syd


End file.
